Le Journal
by Duam78
Summary: Un passage ellipsé de l'épisode "Adam" du point de vue de Jack


Je me réveillai adossé à une cellule des étages inférieurs. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Arrivé dans la salle centrale, je vis mes coéquipiers afférés sur les ordinateurs. Gwen m'informa que deux jours s'étaient envolés de nos mémoires et des sauvegardes des disques durs. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Personne ne savait. Tosh commença un diagnostic du système : Rien : 48 heures de nos vies avaient été effacées ! Elle se lança dans des explications théoriques superfétatoires et ses arguties, sûrement très intéressantes, mais incompréhensibles pour moi, me donnèrent mal à la tête. Je m'éclipsai dans mon bureau. Passant près de la table basse, un cahier attira mon attention. Entrouvert, j'y reconnu l'écriture de Ianto. « Mon cher Ianto… tu tiens un journal ! »

J'allais lui rendre quand mes yeux tombèrent sur une page contenant une recette de Beans on Toast. Bizarre, je le croyais allergique aux beans ! Je tournai la page et commençai à le lire. Réalisant ce que je faisais, je refermai le journal d'un coup et me dirigeai vers Ianto. M'accoudant à la rambarde, je le regardai ranger le Hub, comme à son habitude. Owen, concentré sur ses recherches posa sa tasse sur le détecteur de particules et se dirigea vers Tosh, pour partager ses théories. Ianto ramassa la tasse encore à moitié pleine en soupirant. J'imaginai ses pensées : « Jamais ils n'apprendront à ranger ! Si ça continue, le QG ressemblera à une porcherie ! ». Cette idée me fit rire. Ianto me regarda, exaspéré. Il demanda ce que j'avais à pouffer. Préférant éviter cette conversation, vu son état d'énervement, je tournai les talons et entrai dans mon bureau, son journal toujours en main. Je lui rendrai plus tard... Assis confortablement dans mon fauteuil, je ne pouvais quitter ce journal des yeux. Une irrésistible envie de le lire montait en moi. Que pouvait-il bien y inscrire ? Non, je ne dois pas ! C'est son jardin secret ! Oh, et puis zut ! Allons-y ! Une ou deux pages, ça ne fera de mal à personne!

Je me saisis du « Saint Graal » et l'ouvris à la première page. Pas de date… Il devait l'avoir commencé depuis un moment, car les trois-quarts des pages étaient noircies de notes, dessins, récits et autres pensées. Je passai quelques pages et m'arrêtai sur une, parsemée de traces de larmes. Je commençai ma lecture.

_« Il l'a tué ! Comment a-t-il osé ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était une victime ! J'aurais pu la sauver, l'aider à retrouver son état d'humaine. Lisa ! Oh, ma Lisa… Tout ça pour rien ! Tout ce temps à te garder en vie, à te cacher des autres… »__  
_  
Je stoppai ma lecture à cet endroit. Ianto avait été bouleversé par cet évènement, mais je n'avais pu faire autrement. Elle n'avait plus rien d'humaine… Regagner la confiance de Ianto avait été très difficile, mais il avait compris mon geste et m'avait pardonné. Enfin j'osai le croire. Je sautai quelques pages.

_« Je ressens depuis quelques temps de drôles de sentiments envers Jack. Je ne sais encore si c'est de l'amour ou l'évolution logique de notre amitié. Dès que je le vois, mon cœur s'enflamme ! Dès qu'il me touche, des frissons parcourent mon corps… »__  
_  
Un frisson monta lentement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je feuilletai les pages à la recherche d'un passage qui m'assurerait de ses véritables sentiments.

_« C'est sûr, mes sentiments pour Jack sont vraiment des sentiments d'amour ! Je ne ressens rien de tel en présence d'Owen ou d'autres hommes. J'ai l'impression qu'il a lui aussi des sentiments forts pour moi. Ses allusions, ses gestes et CE baiser lorsqu'il est revenu de chez les morts après avoir défait Abbadon… »_

Ce passage semblait avoir été écrit peu de temps après que l'on ait évité la fin du monde, mais avant que notre relation ne commence réellement. « Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis. Nous nous retrouvons souvent le soir, quand les autres rentrent chez eux. Au début, il était timide, et nos soirées se limitaient à boire des bières et à regarder des films. Puis, cela avait évolué et dorénavant, nous nous réveillons souvent ensemble le matin ». Je sortis de mes pensées et tournai la page. L'écriture n'était pas la même, comme s'il avait écrit sous le coup de la colère.

_« Pourquoi cette sensation ? Pourquoi cette jalousie ? Et d'abord qui est ce capitaine John Hart ? Et de quelle nature est cette relation qu'il a eu avec lui ? » __  
_  
Il s'était arrêté là, sans doute interrompu. Un peu plus loin, il reprenait son récit, de son écriture habituelle.

_« Jack est revenu. C'est le principal. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était revenu pour moi et qu'il ne repartirait plus. Après cette journée mouvementée, nous avons passé la soirée ensemble, comme il me l'avait proposé au dernier étage de cette tour. Un cinéma, un repas, et… . Ce fut une expérience nouvelle, effrayante mais parfaite. Jack est un homme passionné mais il sait faire preuve de douceur et de romantisme… ».__  
_  
J'avais ce que je voulais. Je refermai le cahier, un léger sentiment de culpabilité flottait en moi. J'appelai Ianto par l'interphone pour lui remettre son journal.

Pendant que je l'attendais, j'aperçus une boîte posée sur la table. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Je me saisis de l'artefact encore emballé dans son plastique et le sortit. C'était apparemment une boîte en bois. Une sorte de clé tomba du sachet. Au même moment Ianto entra et me demanda ce que je voulais. Je lui tendis le journal. Il me remercia en précisant qu'il le cherchait depuis un moment. Alors qu'il sortait, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui dire « pour ta gouverne, "accueillir" ça s'écrit avec deux "c" et deux "l" ! ». Je devinai l'expression de son visage alors qu'il sortait et cela m'amusa. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le sachet : « Propriété d'Adam ». Je rappelai immédiatement Ianto, pour lui demander qui était cet « Adam ». Il n'en avait aucune idée, et s'éclipsa rapidement, son journal serré contre sa poitrine, encore sous le choc de ma « petite » trahison. Je m'emparai de la clé qui une fois introduite, n'enclencha aucun mécanisme. Je décidai d'abandonner et de la transmettre à Toshiko ; elle saura peut-être comment faire… Je la posai et commençai à partir lorsqu'elle émit un bruit et s'entrouvrit. Je la pris et regardai à l'intérieur. Rien… Seul, du sable s'en écoula lorsque je la retournai. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?


End file.
